The detailed study of the production of organic tracers of very high specific activity is being undertaken. The energy-dependence of their formation is being carefully determined experimentally through the application of atomic beam and photochemical techniques to chemical reactions. The probability of these tagging reactions is studied as a function of reactant atom energies to determine the optimum yield conditions. A precise analysis of the kinetics and dynamics of labelling reactions is also being undertaken.